The Best Day
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Songfic. Leah's story of coping with Harry's death.


The best day

**Lyrics are from TaySwift's Best Day and belong to her. Warning; tis a very emotional fic.**

Leah sits on her bed; tears falling down her face, her thick lashes clumped together. Her hero, her best friend, her dad had left her to go and live with the tribe spirits in the sky. He was safe now, nothing could hurt him anymore, yet her pain seemed to take a life of its own, as if she carried both their pain in her own.

Harry had a heart attack when Leah had shifted for the first time, her brother Seth had shifted just two weeks ago when he had died, of course Leah had blamed herself for it in ways but it was here genes that would make her the only bitch in wolf history.

Emily; her cousin almost sister had asked her to be bridesmaid at her wedding to her ex boyfriend. Emily had come for tea and in one look Sam had fallen in love with her. She hadn't known back then that he had imprinted, she spent days locked in her room crying the days away. Harry was the only one that had gotten her through it and now he was gone. Sam had caused her dad to die.

Smoothing out the pile of paper in front of her she glances at a heap of crumpled paper in the corner of the room; she was good with words but word could never fill the gaping hole that harry had left.

Putting pen to paper the black ink dries instantly.

_Dear Daddy, _

_ You're gone now and I never got to say goodbye; if I could I would go back in time, reliving the memories that we shared. The day when we went to the farm; mom drove for once._

Leah smiles at the memory continuing to write as if she were there once again.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
>I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run<br>Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home<em>

It had been the middle of October; they had spent the day at a small farm that let you pick your own vegetables. They had left early in the morning before sunrise and drove up north to a small farm just off the Canadian border. They arrived around nine am where pumpkin pancakes were served for breakfast. The thought made her stomach rumble. Harry had chased her round the fields after she had tried to pull up a carrot and had fallen butt first on the hard and dirty ground; in seeing her expression harry had laughed at her, not in a malicious way just at his daughters clumsiness which had thankfully gotten better with age. Harry helped her up, tickling until she was crying with laughter before playing chase further down the field. When sue called harry scooped his daughter up, lifting her onto his shoulders before finding his loving wife. Later in the afternoon after pumpkin soup and pie for dessert Leah had carried her pumpkin back to the car proud as punch, sitting it between her and her father. Heading back to the reservation the tractor rides and pumpkin patches became less frequent turning into familiar woodlands. As the sun set she had pushed the pumpkin onto the floor, lying across the seat of the car, her head in her father's lap; his large hand stroking her long hair sending her to sleep.

Reliving the memory tears fall silently rushing down her face, catching on her smiling mouth. She continues to write.

_I remember when Uncle Michael came to visit days after the farm visit for Halloween. He made us watch a horror movie; I sat on your lap hiding from it. You always made me safe._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>But I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

Leah chuckles to herself; that particular movie was now one of her favourites to watch; she had forced Seth to watch it so many times over they could quote it between themselves. Whenever Emily, Rachel and Rebecca Black came over all four would shriek at it then laugh about it later. That was a while ago.

Her thirteenth birthday had brought change; she became leaner, more muscle than fat, she was never fat, only slightly chubby but soon grew out of it. She had also gotten taller and began experiment with make up; going through a gothic dark stage with lashings of heavy eyeliner and mascara clashing with bright scarlet lips. Leah's writes again.

_Let's fast forward a little; Seth would be four, maybe five at this point. I think I might have scared him a little back then. _

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
>I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys<br>And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
>And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names<em>

Her so called friends didn't like her experiment, spreading rumours around, rumours which Harry made her forget all about. In his heart harry knew his daughter was strong; capable. She would be fine. Rachel and Rebecca would look out for her. Clearwater's and Black's always stick together.

_After the day of change when I came home crying at lunch; all I cared about was how I was going to survive in school._

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
>But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<br>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
>But I know I had the best day with you today<em>

Leah's family were the one thing she could rely on. They were there for her through everything. Sue was the backbone of it all; she kept everything running smoothly, every date remembered; written on the chalkboard attached to the fridge. Harry was the fun parent; the adventurer, the explorer; the one that brought out his kids creative free spirited sides. Harry would take them camping, teaching them how to survive on the wilderness. Harry was the one that would drive them anywhere no matter what the time. Harry balanced Sue, Sue balanced Harry. Seth was the hyper child, the baby, always finding the positive side of things, always asking questions, always learning and never shutting up. Seth was the better person.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
>God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am<em>

Her smile turns to a frown again; concentrating on not crying, or laughing; her pen flows scratchily across the page ascending and descending with her emotions.

Leah loved her freedom; space in the outdoors to be as carefree as she wished. She had lived in the same house that her mom and dad had moved into once they started dating, nowhere else would become home to her. She writes;

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
>And I had the best days with you<em>

Before creating a small sketchy doodle of a house beside it.

Underneath this she writes;

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
>You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me<br>It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_

_I remember mom used to say;_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world._

_I never did believe her that was until I met Sam. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. When he imprinted it hurt more than anything else in the world at that point in time._

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side even when I was wrong<br>And I love you for giving me your eyes  
>For staying back and watching me shine<br>And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
>That I had the best day with you today.<em>

_So Daddy? It's time for me to say goodbye. I'm over Sam although he'll always have a place in my heart. First loves always do._

_Someday we'll meet again; in the spirit world along with our ancestors._

_I love you Daddy; forever and always._

_Your little girl, Leah. PS I love you._

The final sentence soaks up her free flowing tears staining the paper. "Soon we'll be together Daddy." Leah promises through the tears grabbing the bottle of pills from the dresser forcing them down her throat fighting again the gag reflex. Soon enough she blacks out. Harry would be close to her.

It was Seth that found his sister collapsed, the tear stained letter grasped tightly in her hand. Calling 911 Sue attempts to resuscitate her daughter twice over, the medics confirming her worse suspicions with a shake of their heads.

A week later the reservation comes to a standstill as her casket is lowered into the ground beside Harry's. Leah's favourite poppies cover the wooden cradle she slept in; some were placed on the grave, Seth's emotions breaking along with the snap of the fragile flower in his hands.

Seth had lost his father then his sister within two weeks of each other. Sue had lost her beloved Harry and her first born. The pack had lost a loved comrade in arms, they loved her even if she never realised it. Leah had a special affect on everyone that knew her.

Leah had joined Harry; her heart was whole again. This was her best Day.

**I didn't mean for this to be such a sad fic; I was writing it in a happy mood, left it and came back to it, writing the ending later on, sorry if this upsets anyone, I do not mean for it to do that.**


End file.
